Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Fools in April
Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Fools in April is another Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants short film planned to be re-edited by David Graham. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The episode begins with SpongeBob waking up, and realizes that it's April Fool's Day. He then begins the day pranking Gary by saying they were going to be peasants and that they were going to have to move. He then pranks himself by saying that he was going to drink several glasses of lemonade, then goes to work. Squidward sees him and wonders what SpongeBob is happy about until he looks at the calendar, and realizes that it's April Fools' Day, which he says is SpongeBob's favorite holiday. Fearing the worst has to come (or so he thinks), Squidward calls Mr. Krabs saying he's sick and that he would not be able to make it to work. Mr. Krabs says that there is an art collector in his office who wants to buy Squidward's art and name him artist of the month. Squidward immediately rushes to the Krusty Krab, only to find that it was a silly prank by SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Squidward attempts to resign from his job, but SpongeBob persuades him to stay, promising not to pull any further pranks on him. However, SpongeBob continues to prank the customers inside the Krusty Krab while hiding them from Squidward even though Squidward knows he is doing that. The customers seem to take SpongeBob's pranks lightly because the jokes are considered funny and harmlessly playful. Although Squidward does not receive any more tricks as SpongeBob promised, Squidward gets annoyed over SpongeBob and the customers' laughter. He decides to get revenge on SpongeBob by showing him what he feels is a "real" prank, and sets a rope trap with a blob of mustard in the middle. SpongeBob goes to clean it up, and he gets his leg caught in the lasso. Squidward cuts a nearby rope, triggering a chain reaction which sends SpongeBob flying around the restaurant, colliding into several objects and areas, ending with him into landing in a garbage can. Squidward laughs hysterically at him and celebrates his victory, but physically (as well as emotionally) hurt SpongeBob runs out of the restaurant crying. Bewildered by SpongeBob's reaction, Squidward calls out to him, saying that he was just kidding, even turning to the customers for confirmation. But the customers too are appalled by Squidward's prank, declaring that it was far too harsh and nasty to truly be considered "funny." They all feel sorry for SpongeBob and they leave the restaurant in disgust, with one of them angrily saying to him "April Fools, jerk" and another one yelling, "You stink!" Squidward insists that it was only a joke, but as he looks around at the damage his prank did to the restaurant, it slowly dawns on him that SpongeBob's pranks were actually funny and meant to make people laugh, while his prank was just cruel and meant to hurt and humiliate SpongeBob. As the difference sinks in, even Squidward can't find his prank funny anymore. Overcome with guilt, he realizes he has to apologize to SpongeBob for what he did. Squidward goes to SpongeBob's house and sees SpongeBob's hat behind a rock. He goes over to apologize, but then sees that it's just Patrick wearing the hat while digging. Squidward asks why he is wearing the hat and where SpongeBob is and Patrick tells Squidward that SpongeBob is in the house "impressed" (instead of depressed) and was crying a lot. Squidward feels even more guilty and attempts to apologize when SpongeBob answers the door, but since apologizing to others isn't something Squidward normally does, he initially finds himself to be physically incapable of saying something as simple as "I'm sorry." Eventually, he is able to say it by putting a bubble over his head, so that SpongeBob does not actually hear his apology. Squidward walks away, saying that his conscience is clear, but is confronted by memories of what he did, feels guilty again, attempts to apologize to SpongeBob several unsuccessful times, and eventually goes back and genuinely apologizes to SpongeBob, but tells SpongeBob not to tell anyone. SpongeBob promises not to tell and forgives him, but then fully opens his front door, revealing that everyone else is inside behind him, and witnessed Squidward's apology. They all say "April Fools!" to Squidward, who is flabbergasted by this. Squidward states that he was fooling them as well before running away to his house, while laughing maniacally. The episode ends with SpongeBob saying, "What would we do without Squidward?" Trivia *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, ''and ''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. *Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man will be the only members of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance to be present in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *In this film, after Squidward pulls the mean prank on Spongebob, Rabbit and Mewtwo will scold Squidward for doing that mean prank and then will convince him to apologize to SpongeBob. Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Yru17 Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Tim Conway Category:Underwater films